ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's
Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Trumbipulor returns and wants to get the "ultimate power". Ben transforms into Four Arms and he and Rook go to fight him, but they find that Trumbipulor is now more powerful than ever. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba see a Mr. Smoothy advertisement on TV about a new flavor (grasshopper smoothie) and get lost trying to find a Mr. Smoothy. Then, Grandpa Max and the Plumbers were going for help but it said, "Don't Call on Us, We'll Call You!" While Blukic and Driba were driving, Blukic was using the GPS to find the location of Mr. Smoothy. At the battle, Rook was using the Proto-Tool and found 23 Mr. Smoothy locations in the Bellwood area that is close to them. Ben is surprised to hear that there is a 23rd Mr. Smoothy, while he knew only 22. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and Humungousaur attacks Trombipulor and they wrestle, but Trumbipulor quickly retreated. Blukic and Driba are on the street, and find a person with a smoothie. They ask him while drinking his smoothie that they need his help to find the location for Mr. Smoothy. Back to Ben, Rook and Trumbipulor, Trumbipulor was finding the ultimate power. Blukic and Driba were still searching for the Mr. Smoothy when Driba later understands what the GPS technology is called, a map. When Blukic was looking for a map to find Mr. Smoothy, a vehicle was coming. In the park, the vehicle crashed and Driba was starting to lose hope, saying they're lost. Then, the squirrel was using the crashed vehicle in order to find out if it worked. Blukic asked if it is told to fly. On the street, Blukic and Driba don't know how to find the Mr. Smoothy's, and they are still lost. Trumbipulor was searching the ultimate power but, Driba called to Ben while he runs to find Trumbipulor. While Blukic and Driba were finding Mr. Smoothy, a cat that seems to be mad is misperceived by Driba, who said that the cat may be friendly. Later, Blukic and Driba mounted the cat, then it started to run. On the rooftop, the cat stopped and Blukic and Driba fell down to the ground. While Blukic says to Driba that they are in the wrong location, Blukic yells to the cat, "Hey! That's not Mr. Smoothy's!" Then, after the cat leaves, Driba says "Bad kitty, bad kitty!" At the battle, Ben and Rook were following Trumbipulor. Then, Trumbipulor summons robot mice minions. But Ben was going to keep up and follow the Plumber ship that was after plutonium. Ben transformed into Way Big and he carries the ship and Trumbipulor jumps at the top of the boat while he eats the peanuts, which turn out to be the "ultimate power" he was seeking. While Trumbipulor was getting bigger, Way Big and Trumbipulor started to battle. While Blukic and Driba were on their way, Blukic went up to the roof top, while Driba saw the robot mice minions at the rooftop, but Driba was trusted to Blukic, knowing he had a plan. While Trumbipulor continues to eat the peanuts, Rook uses the Proto-Tool to shoot the robot mice minions. Trumbipulor grabs Way Big, but Way Big transforms into Goop. Goop flies away fom Trumbipulor as the robots close in on Blukic and Driba. While Blukic and Driba were holding on the ropes, they were still confronting the robot minions. So that's why, Driba was going to fall down but unfortunately, Trumbipulor was going to get more peanuts with Blukic and Driba saying, "We're doomed!" Trumbipulor continues to eat the peanuts, and proceeds to eat Goop. Then, Trumbipulor spat them out, with Blukic and Driba covered in goo. After Goop flew close to Trumbipulor, Trumbipulor uses his fist in order to knock Goop away into the ground. Goop transforms into Echo Echo and Trumbipulor was dissatisfied because Echo Echo has a supersonic power. While with the robot mice minions, Echo Echo showed a fear of mice, but Trumbipulor didn't. Blukic sat on the top of the robot mouse, with him fixing the wires and Driba gets a second. The robot mice turned on Trumbipulor after the wire alteration. Back to the battle, there were many robot mice minions looking towards Trumbipulor. Then, the robot mice minions swarmed Trumbipulor. Echo Echo uses the wall of sound, and Trumbipulor collapsed. Echo Echo then transforms back into Ben. Meanwhile, Blukic and Driba finally reach their destination, only to find that it is now closed. However, when Ben sees how much that they want it, he reveals his presence to the cashier, who immediately reopens for him. Sometime later, Ben asks Blukic and Driba, who have already consumed numerous smoothies, if going through all this trouble for smoothies was worth it, and they respond that it totally was. The episode then ends with Ben telling Rook that he will going to find the 23rd Mr. Smoothy. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Trumbipulor (Omniverse debut) *Mouse Minions *Julius Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Goop (Omniverse debut) *Way Big (Omniverse debut) Minor Events *It is revealed that Bellwood has 23 Mr. Smoothy's, out of which Ben only knows 22. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Max Tennyson *Julius (first appearance) Villains *Trumbipulor (first reappearance) *Mouse Minions (first appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (off-screen transformation) *Humungousaur *Way Big (first reappearance) *Goop (first reappearance) *Echo Echo Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Etymology The title and basic plot of the episode is a reference to the movie Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle. Allusions *Mr. Smoothy's tagline "Where a kid can be smooth" is a parody of the Chuck E. Cheese's tagline "Where a kid can be a kid". Trivia *This episode replaced Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 in South East Asia. *This is Matt Wayne's favorite Omniverse episode, tied with So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Hong Kim